To address safety concerns in power operated closures in motor vehicles, a number of systems have been developed. These systems typically have a closure, a motor coupled with the closure, a sensor, and a processor with an algorithm for evaluating system data and initiating an anti-pinch (a stop or reverse direction) response. Systems have been developed that monitor current, speed or voltage changes to determine if a jam event has occurred. Examples of anti-pinch systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,548,974, 5,994,858; 5,872,436; 5,610,484; 5,585,705; 5,585,702; 5,436,539; 4,746,845; 4,709,196; 4,641,067; 4,585,981; 4,468,596; and 4,347,465; the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 118 (FMVSS 118) was established in 1991 to set some specific requirements for certain power operated windows, partitions, and roof panel systems in motor vehicles to minimize the likelihood of death or injury from accidental operation. The standard under certain circumstances requires a power-operated window to reverse prior to generating 100 N of compressive force on an obstruction. The compressive force is to be measured by test rods, one of which has a diameter of up to 25 mm and a spring constant of 65 N/mm, and another with a diameter up to 200 mm and a spring constant of 20 N/mm—see 49 C.F.R. 571.118.
However, present day systems have one or more limitations which do not satisfactorily address manufacturing variability and tolerance stack-up, system compliance, a wide range of environmental operating conditions, system wear, governmental regulations, or various window designs in a robust and simple manner. Therefore, what is needed is a system for monitoring and controlling the movement of power closures that reduces or overcomes one or more of the short comings of present day systems.